1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an electro-wetting transmissive and interference display device with adjustable function.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the existing liquid crystal display (LCD) is the mainstream display, its drawback is that the light utilization efficiency is very low, and final transmitted light is only 5% of the light source. Furthermore, the electrophoresis technology usually used in display is also difficult to achieve a full-color application by operation restriction.
Other related technologies, such as the potential iMOD, utilize the light source to incident the component area and reflect again to display a specific image. This is a reflective type display technology. In the prior art, utilizing the interference display technology to produce the color is to adjust the thickness of the structure to change the wavelength of the output light in order to control the color rendering. However, in the high contrast ratio situation, it must add the black pigment doping to achieve a better performance. The process is more complicated and less flexible and/or affects the resolution.
In addition, the electro-wetting technology is a display technology that applies different voltages such that the insulating film is changed from hydrophobic to hydrophilic. The electro-wetting technology has advantages of full color display and dynamic display so that it is an important technology at future optical communication and display device.